Jealousy
by Bunny-CarrotHunter
Summary: InvisiBill and the Whammer have become fast friends. Everything seems to be going great (least for them, not the city) until Chuck notices how close they have gotten and starts to have mix emotions. But why? (post- "Power of Whamship")


**A/N:** I have not written a fanfic since 2008 but I had this idea that wouldn't leave my mind and gave it a shot. This is what happens when I think too much about an episode. or ship.

It had been a while since Chuck had teamed up with another villain. He had long established he liked to work alone, but every now and then he would collaborate with another fellow villain for a crime spree, which may or may not have ended with both of them both in jail. However, there was one fellow villain he considered to team up with the most, and that the Whammer.

It was clear to Chuck, the Evil Sandwhich-Making Guy, that he was not reliable at most. Sure he was loud and obnoxios, almost never seems to listen, has no understanding of personal space, but for some reason Chuck always found a reason to continue teaming up with him.

Maybe his zeal for life was what made Chuck call on him now and again to be with. When he was freed from jail, he was the first he thought of to talk to about his thoughts of quiting his criminal lifestyle, or wanting to destroy a near by park. Both of those time didn't end so well, but he would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the rowdy villain's company, at least for a moment.

While in his mind he didn't come to think of the Whammer as a 'friend', it was clear he felt some sord of appreciation for him.

Come to think of it, it had been a while since he had seen him around. Not that he had noticed. As much as Chuck would consider him for a collaboration, he'd never admit to actually liking working alongside him.

It wasn't that he was embarrased about it, but more so how often they do team up, he didn't want anyone, more noticeably, any of the other town villains, to get the wrong idea about them. This wasn't an issue until the city's own top villain, Dr Two-Brains let out a rather suggestive comment about his and the Whammer's so called 'friendship' during the last annual villains meeting. Did he really give off that kind of vibe?

Today however, he was on his way to Reginald's jewerly store to try and commit yet another, hopefully, successful crime. With his condiment ray on hand, Chuck the Evil Sandwhich-Making Guy made his way proud and ready to go with his plan when a familiar loud husky voice was heard from all the way down the street, followed by an outburst to a parking meter.

Chuck switched his attention from the store to the being responsible for the outburst. Said being was being followed by a rather snappy dressed man who kept teleporting from one place to another.

"Yay! That was fun!" the well dressed man exclaimed with such enthusiasm Chuck had never seen on a person being. He kept dissappearing and reappearing to different places from each side of the street. He would do a skip, dissappear, then reappear with another skip. Like a dolphin.

Chuck recognized the vigorous man as InvisiBill, a low key villain that would sometimes cause one or two pesty problems a month. He didn't pay much attention to him, however his partner was much more noticeable.

The Whammer struck his two fists together to create a sonic boom against a lot of parked cars, causing them to fly off. InvisiBill reappeared on his shoulder with an excited "Yeah!"

"InvisiBill loves taking a stroll with his friend Whammer!"

"Oh, yeah!" his friend howled back. "It's a lot more wham when you have another pal to wham with!"

"Yeah!"

The two zesty friends continued their combined disruptive behavior throughout the street, one would create a mid sized crater on the street while the other jumps around said destruction, persuading his partner in crime even further to continue his whamming.

The sandwhich man watched as the duo made their destructive way down the opposite direction, leaving behind a lane of debris. Chuck lowered his condiment ray, lost in his thoughts and forgetting about the jewerly store.

The duo appeared to be… having fun with one another. It was an unsual sight, but their booming energies were colliding with one another in a short amount of time. Their smiles were geniune.

They didn't even look at him.

At that moment, Reginald walked out of his store, clearly disturbed and alarmed at the disastrous scene left behind. He then looked at Chuck, who looked back at him, as if waiting for another disaster to happen. The villain looked down at his ray then stormed off, leaving the store owner confused. His energy for another heist had vanished.

He hadn't taken his sandwhich wagon to his crime scene, so he had to walk towards his way home. He stared down at the side walk as he walked. It wasn't the first time he had seen said duo out in their spree. In fact, this was the third time this month.

Just two weeks ago, he was out running errands for his mother (again) when he spotted the two unknowingly terrorizing the park, enjoying themselves on the slide and see-saw. Chuck tried his best not to look at them. They looked like immature little kids, but that wasn't the problem. Chuck felt… insecure. Something inside him was tugging on him whenever he took a glance at them.

He tried to ignore it but whenever he saw them around, there was a bad energy sturing inside his chest that wouldn't leave for hours at a time. But… why?

Chuck finally made it to his house, passing the kitchen to his room. He didn't even look at his mother who welcomed him home. His thoughts were still swarming his mind.

How did they come to become such good friends? Yeah, their energies are too much alike, both are rather loud and enthusiastic in what they do, but he still wondered… how. Or was it why. Why what? Why do they go on sprees together? Why isn't Bill with his other partner anymore? Why him? Why wasn't he the one to be on said spree with Whammer?

That last thought made Chuck stop his train of thoughts. No.. no, that couldn't be it. Why would _he_ want to be out there? With _him_? Frustration build up inside the criminal.

Why did he even _**care**_? He is focused on his own crimes. Why would he be bothered with _theirs_ '? Why would he care what that skipping InvisiBill does? Or who he teams up with. He was a dangerous criminal, a lone wolf, he needed no one! Why would he care what the Whammer did on his own? Why should he care he asked Bill and not _him_ to hang out and cause ruckus around the city? It's not like he was jealous!

"Because I'm not!" Chuck finally spoke in his uproar of thoughts. He froze when he realized his outburst.

What was happening to him? There was a strong feeling in his chest at remembering what he saw earlier. It felt like.. anxiety. And.. fear. Mostly fear. Of what? Because of what they were doing? Because his previous occasional partner in crime didn't take the time to look at him?

"He ignored me.." he hushed to himself within the solitude of his room. Was he not important to him anymore? Did he forget about him? The one who helped him with his self control? The one he couldn't keep his hands off when they first met? Even that was a long time ago.

Why didn't he anymore?

He felt forgotten. Left behind. Had it been from someone else, it would of been fine, but from him, who was always happy to see him, who just wanted to help him, he felt like he had lost something valuable to him. His place was now taken by some.. some.. novice of a villain. A novice.. who he had to call a friend when he refused to.

The stronge feeling of fear hit his gut again at the memory. He couldn't believe it.

He… he missed him.

All this time, whenever he saw them. Whenever he thought about them. A sinking feeling struck his heart, a familiar feeling, but now clearer, the unpleasant presence of jealousy.


End file.
